


В стае

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Birds, Gen, Pigeons, Pre-Canon, Vampires in the form of a mouse, Young Dracula - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Голуби — чрезвычайно шумные создания. Они непоседливы, резки, грубы, даже жестоки в какой-то мере. Тем не менее, в стае они все равны. Там нет альф, бет и омег, как в волчьих стаях; нет главных и малькад, как у оборотней. Ты в стае — ты в семье.Правда, стоит сказать, что попасть в неё не так уж и легко. Голуби не любят чужаков. Особенно странных. И особенно не птиц.Но у Дракулы просто не было выбора. Лететь одному — верная смерть. Надо было попытаться влиться в стаю — даже в голубиную, и лететь в Румынию. Если он останется в Болгарии, то он труп.





	В стае

Голуби — чрезвычайно шумные создания. Они непоседливы, резки, грубы, даже жестоки в какой-то мере. Тем не менее, в стае они все равны. Там нет альф, бет и омег, как в волчьих стаях; нет главных и малькад, как у оборотней. Ты в стае — ты в семье.  
Правда, стоит сказать, что попасть в неё не так уж и легко. Голуби не любят чужаков. Особенно странных. И особенно не птиц.  
Но у Дракулы просто не было выбора. Лететь одному — верная смерть. Надо было попытаться влиться в стаю — даже в голубиную, и лететь в Румынию. Если он останется в Болгарии, то он труп.  
Решив так, большой нетопырь раскрыл длинные кожистые мембраны-крылья и, оттолкнувшись от ствола, спланировал вниз. Голуби, сидевшие на камнях неподалёку, тут же подняли галдёж:  
— Чужак! Чужак!  
— Кто? — Из толпы вылетел взъерошенный сизый голубь.  
Он сделал круг над замершим нетопырём и звонко прочирикал:  
— Ты кто такой? Уходи с нашей территории!  
— Вашей? — Дракула удивлённо приподнял ухо. — Разве вы не мигрируете в Румынию?  
— Мигрируем! Но в данный момент находимся здесь и не намерены терпеть чужаков. Ищи другое место!  
От клёкота, свиста и чириканья у вампира разболелась голова. Но он не улетел и продолжал разглядывать голубей своими пронзительными голубыми глазами. Птицы почувствовали себя неуютно под оценивающим взглядом хищника. Они, конечно, знали, что нетопыри не едят голубей, но этот был странным.  
— Чего тебе надо? — повторил голубь. Он приземлился рядом с вампиром и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
Дракула чуть склонил голову.  
— Позвольте мне лететь в вашей стае, — попросил он.  
Видели бы вы, какой после поднялся шум! Голуби хохотали, толкая друг друга крыльями, падая на землю и дрыгая лапками.  
— Извини, парень, — Невозмутимо ответил голубь, едва сдерживая смех. — Мордой не вышел.  
— Пожалуйста! Это очень важно для моего рода, — продолжал Дракула, в первый и последний раз унижаясь подобным образом.  
Птицы хотели сказать что-то нелицеприятное, как вдруг тёмная тень молнией вынырнула откуда-то сверху. У этой тени были острые когти и мертвенный жёлтый взгляд круглых глаз…  
— Сова! Берегитесь! — завопили птицы, разлетаясь во все стороны.  
Неясыть громко, пронзительно закричала и камнем упала на землю, прижимая к ней какую-то молодую голубку. Дракула распушился, издал боевой вампирский клич и рванул в их сторону.  
Голуби едва ли не с благоговением глядели на отважного зверя, сошедшегося в битве с опаснейшим хищником леса. Неясыть сдалась. С громким уханьем она взмыла в воздух и растворилась в постепенно темнеющих сумерках.

***

На следующее утро Дракула отправился в Румынию в составе огромной голубиной стаи.


End file.
